Blunt Talks with Mera
"Blunt Talks with Mera" is a Season 3 December 26, 2014 thread which takes place before "Blunt Approaches the Warden." Summary Full Text 'Blunt Donz: 'Having finished his dinner with the fine lady from Central, Blunt hastily makes his way back to Queen Mera’s quarters. He knew Haddock was somewhere within these walls now, but he figured Mera would be damned before she let him take over while the Warden still had such a tight hold on him. He squeezed past some of the rebel workers, who were quite busy fixing up the damaged fortress. sliding into Mera’s room. "I’m here," he said. "Upon your request…" 'Mera Violet Haddock: 'Mera had returned to her quarters after informing the soldiers of the fight occurring in camp. She had ascertained that a good number of men and women had rushed down to halt the attack before settling herself ad her children in the safety of their rooms. Even then, though, it appeared she would receive no respite, what with Blunt’s visit now here. She forced her lips into a smile rather than the frown she felt, but still kept an acerbic tone to her voice. "First then," the Queen told Blunt with a peculiar smile and cool verbal intonation, "where did that woman from Central go to? I would not like her left alone here. "Secondly." The smile slid off her freckles and fell to its death, crashing to the floor. "What are you still doing here in this camp? I remember you coming to an audience with me, but I do not remember in the least me telling you you were welcome here.” 'Blunt Donz: '''Blunt shoved a hand into his pocket, pulling out some dates and popping them into his mouth. “I am shocked and offended by your cold dismissal of me, after I saved Fiendal’s life and everything.” he tossed her one of the fruits. “But never the less, yes, I left the woman from Central to her own devices, she was my date, not my responsibility.” "And secondly, your majesty, I am here because you are a liar who appears to have a bit of vendetta against Stonegit just like everybody else in this damn country. And I did not disgrace myself and send my village into a tail spin just so you could pretend that Stonegit wasn’t even here, keep me from seeing him, and having me shipped off." '''Mera Violet Haddock: '''Mera’s eyebrows climbed steadily up her skull the more and more Blunt spoke to her. “One good action does not wipe clean other personal choices,” she remarked, pacing slightly to the left with her hands clasped seemingly calmly before her. “One person choice you might, for instance, reconsider is speaking to the queen in such a condescending, confrontational tone of voice. Shall we start this conversation over, honey?” '''Blunt Donz: '"Of course darling, I’ll start" Blunt said, smooth as silk. He drew a deep breath. "Forgive my accusation. You were perfectly correct to not trust me when we meet, I just did not realize I was so unwelcome." 'Mera Violet Haddock: '"We are little more than a hastily-constructed village," Mera responded. "We need to be careful if we are to be safe. I am sure you understand. It is not so much about you being ‘welcome’ or ‘unwelcome’ -" a bit of a lie, though she hid it very well "- it is the matter of the ruler knowing who is in her own lands, so that she can administer it appropriately. "Imagine this like a large inn," Mera said. "Anyone is welcome if they check into the inn with its owner and conduct themselves properly in their quarters and the common room. But there are always a few bouncers around for those who fail protocol. A trespasser in an inn or a rowdy guest will likely find himself on the streets outside rather than warming his rear near the fire." She glanced at the soldiers standing guard at her door. 'Blunt Donz: '''Blunt slowly turned, glancing at the guards, and then back at the Queen. “Note taken,” he said. “So uh…before I get to what I want to talk with you about, what did you want to talk with me about and uh…how may I um…get ‘checked in.’” '''Mera Violet Haddock: '"Wonderful!" Mera’s round, freckled cheeks were slightly less cold in their next smile toward Blunt. "You are now checked in at the inn. I would like to know the rooms you are staying in, and will make sure you do not… hmm… how should I say it… disturb the peace through any… physical… displays.” 'Blunt Donz: '"Anywhere and everywhere," Blunt said casually, and then his eyes widened, realizing his blunder. "Gods! No! I meant anywhere and everywhere you will have me! As in I would take any room!" He inhaled deeply. "As for…disturbing the peace…I will be sure to only do so on my privet boat I have docked outside." he rubbed his hands together. "Thank you for checking me in, I will not disappoint…now may I uh…speak to you about my troubles?" 'Mera Violet Haddock: '"The room you are currently in works fine… assuming you have just stayed in one room." The queen disproving voice suggested she suspected Blunt indeed had been ‘anywhere and everywhere’ already. "Now then… speak on your troubles." 'Blunt Donz: '''Blunt slowly placed his hands together, almost as if praying. “I have been snooping around, admittedly. I know what Stonegit went through here, and after seeing Hel herself, whispering in the Warden’s ear, it had something to do with him.” Blunt clicked his fingers. “She brought him back into the fortress, he…she…they, are in here right now. Look, Stonegit is a vegetable now and he doesn’t deserve that. I want to find a way to help the both of them.” '''Mera Violet Haddock: '"Why?" asked the queen softly. 'Blunt Donz: '"Because that’s what they deserve," Blunt said, now looking totally serious. "And its the right thing to do. That little boy of yours needs his dad back, and Stonegit needs to know that he can come back home, and that there will be open arms to greet him. I don’t need any other reason than that." he paced slightly. "That and I now carry my fathers and grandfathers reputation and the responsibility to make things right by the people they committed crimes against." 'Mera Violet Haddock: '''Mera blinked at the shock of Blunt actually hitting the correct information. His points were very true. Mera glanced back at Egil, who was pouting on the far side of the room. “I will work with you to help both those men,” she vowed solemnly. '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt heaved a sigh. “Wonderful…that being said. I will be talking to the Warden personally on this matter.” '''Mera Violet Haddock: '"…what…" Mera frowned. 'Blunt Donz: '"You said you would help those men, this is how we start," Blunt said, totally sincere with his words. "Hel whispered something to the Warden, something about Stonegit. He can’t ask Hel, but we can ask her. She may hold the key to unlocking all of this. So I’m going to talk with her." 'Mera Violet Haddock: '"How do you propose to… approach… the Warden?" Mera asked, recalling the last incident she had had with the demon. 'Blunt Donz: 'Blunt raised one eyebrow. “She’s a girl right?” 'Mera Violet Haddock: '"If you’re suggesting what I think you are, that is a horrible idea," Mera cut down bluntly. "From what I know of demons, they do not have the emotional ability to feel either love or attraction. "Secondly and very importantly," Mera continued, "the Warden is occupying my husband’s body. So no." 'Blunt Donz: '''Blunt cracked his knuckles. “Love and attraction aint got nothing to do with it. What I’m going for…is the wow factor,” Blunt said, spreading his hands and giving a confident grin. “Trust me, I’ll have those two back up on their feet in no time, and the Warden comfortably back in her place.” '''Mera Violet Haddock: '"How’s this," Mera proposed. "We both approach the Warden together with our own separate ideas for how to confront her." 'Blunt Donz: '"I love it!" Blunt declared. "That way if my way doesn’t work yours surly will. Or they will both work in some way and get the ball rolling." he turned on his foot, prancing towards the door. "Oh my darling Mera, I can only hope you and Haddock set up a nice co ruling relationship when all this is said and done." 'Mera Violet Haddock: '"And that you can go about to your respective kingdom," Mera responded cordially but pointedly. "So when shall we approach?" 'Blunt Donz: '''Blunt hesitated at the door. “I uh…won’t be welcome back in my village.” he glanced back at her. “And I figure we can walk to her the moment we see her.” '''Mera Violet Haddock: '"Oh really?" Mera mused. She hid her disproving suspicions and said, "well, we might as well step outside then for a few hours of daylight. I don’t like the idea of this demon wandering around anyhow potentially near the residencies." Related Threads Blunt Approaches the Warden Category:Season 3 Category:Events